


Melt

by IdeatmarzipanforArdyn (Blackwraithtea)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ebony - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I make one KH reference, M/M, Mentioned Cup Noodles and Ebony, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, NSFW, Nissin should pay me, No Spoilers, One Shot, Plenty of snow, Smut, Vanilla, Yaoi, soft smut, wholesome vanillaness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwraithtea/pseuds/IdeatmarzipanforArdyn
Summary: Prompto gets separated from everyone amidst the carnage of battle in the desolate snowy plains, unknown to him a certain crowned Prince has come to his rescue.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> I took some inspiration from Episode Prompto, no spoilers in case people haven't yet played his DLC. Basically some wholesome angst, fluff and smut.

White, desolate and cold, the snow continuously fell to the earth's surface. It seemed that Shiva loathed to show mercy today of all days. A freckled pale blonde tread through the bitter and harsh tundra. The series of events replayed through Prompto's mind as he brought his hands closer to his biceps, in hopes rubbing them to cause friction, in hopes of conserving some form of heat. The beast proved to be a powerful one, but he did not exercise enough caution; hence why he ended up separated from the trio. 

"When will you learn?..."  
The blonde couldn't help mutter to himself, how many times had Ignis warned him of not exposing his back to the enemy.   
  
How long would it be before the others find him? It was a nice thought though, rescued by Noctis; his friend would probably tease him about causing so much trouble. Mayhap he would even playfully push his shoulder a bit before the irresistible smile of his would adorn his lips. As soon as he thought as much, he shook that very thought out his head. Others? There was only him and him alone, his negligence after all was to blame for his current predicament. None would come to his rescue, there was only him. There had only ever been him.   
  
With each step feeling heavier and heavier, each gust more violent and cold; and his mind filled more with doubt. Squinting ahead he could only just make out a small cave in the distance. Given the situation it was better than nothing, no profit in being dead after all. His weary legs managed to carry him there. One foot before the other as the ground from white gradually became a dark faded brown, the sound of gust finally cutting, the blonde ready to collapse then and there he was. It was the sound of a fond and familiar voice that caused his head to snap up, his violet - blue tinted eyes widened in proportion at the sight before him.   
  
"Finally, y'know how long it took to get here? Not to mention it's colder than one of Iggy's jokes."   
A certain spiked raven rose from the crossed legged seated position he was in, his hair resembling that of a bowl of frosted corn flakes; and a slight furrowed expression adorned his face with a slightly tint of rose on his cheeks.   
  
Prompto quite truly didn't know what to say, the blonde for a moment made a few sounds of stutter before closing his mouth and recollecting his thoughts. Many questions plagued him, it was shock and disbelief to see his cru- best friend here.   
"When did you- How did - Why did you-?"   
  
He stopped himself for a moment before Noctis took a step closer, a riddled look came over the prince.  
"What, cat got you're tongue? What do you mean why did I come after you, how couldn't I?"  
  
A feeling stirred with in Prompto's chest, a feeling of lightness. As if weight which pressed had finally been freed, as if a fog had been lifted. Noctis remained slightly vexed by his friend, especially concerned as Prompto's eyes seemed to find the ground a rather interesting sight to gaze at. The prince shifted, moving forward to grasp one of the blonde's hands. Prompto and Noctis both jolted and yet for different reasons. The blonde was surprised by the sudden gesture, and Noctis was surprised as to how the blonde wasn't suffering a case of hyperthermia at how cold his hand was.   
  
"Shit, I'd say you could give an Ice berg a run for it's money."  
Bringing the blonde's hand closer and closer to his pink lips, Noctis let out a gentle hot breath heating Prompto's hand as best as his breath could. Prompto only barely survived the cold, but he certainly wouldn't survive the prince. A soft dusting of pink had instantly covered the blondes cheeks at the gesture, Noctis still held onto the Blonde's hand; leading him to the pile of wood where one could only assume it to be a campfire location.  
  
After having started a fire and not blowing up the cave along with themselves (thank Eos), the two sat close by one another, the flickering of embers reflected upon both of their pale complexions. Mayhap five minutes passed, these few minutes feeling a lot longer. Prompto was the first to break silence.  
  
"How's everyone else?.." His voice soft with a deeper slight husk to it.   
"You mean apart from the fact Iggy and Gladio went into a panic ?..." The prince let but a small chuckle as his eyes shifted to Prompto  
"They're fine, I told them I'd look for you. Gladio even gave me this in case of an emergency" With an effortless gesture, Noctis extended his hand forward as a pure blue light shone for a split second. Before one could say surprise, two cup noodles were suddenly in his possession.   
  
The blonde's slightly stoic expression had faltered, a smile betraying him, and a chuckle threatening to spill from his lips before returning to the former default expression.   
"I.. I didn't think you'd come... Apart of me wanted you to.. But-"   
  
"But what Prompto?" Blue eyes scanned over the blonde, his features slightly furrowing as he looked over his friend.  
  
"I'm not useful or strong like the other two, look at what my actions caused. It's because of me that the whole thing was ruined. Because I wasn't good enough like Iggy.  
I should of ne-"  
  
Before another word spilled from the aching blonde, Noctis took hold of Prompto's wrists, accidentally pushing him slightly more than intended; Prompto ended upon his back pressed up against the cold yet rough surface. The blonde was taken aback in sheer surprise of the situation, meanwhile the prince's legs tucked at Prompto's sides as his eyes gazed deep at the man before him. "Enough, okay?!"   
"You messed up, so what?! We all make mistakes.."   
  
"No - You don't understand Noct! I-" And like so the blonde was cut off, pink lips pressing against his, locked and engaged with in a kiss. Prompto's own hues widened in surprise, what was even happening. Noctis was his friend, that's all he was to the future king and nothing more. And yet the warmth of Noctis' lips, his increased heartbeat, the warmth of his skin expressed other wise.   
Separating his lips from Prompto's, Noctis looked at the other male. A pink tint to his cheeks betraying him, remaining composed (a good attempt at it).   
"I don't care how many times I have to say it Prompto, I'll prove it to you. I need you with me".   
  
The blonde could not believe what he was hearing, never before had he felt so whole, so complete. "Noctis.."   
Noctis once more neared to Prompto's lips, with a straightforwardness that he refrained from quite some time; Prompto leaned into the kiss. His hands making purchase upon the raven's back. Lips were locked and quite very soon, tongues prod each others lips, entangling as one. Slight breaths were let out as the two of them paused before resuming.   
Noctis' hand had moved subtly and slowly enough beneath the others top garments, his hand cold yet the flesh he caressed was warm.   
  
As the both of them continued to make out, Noctis reached forth to his and Prompto's zipper, soon enough both men's pants had been tugged down. The prince's fingers caressing and moving past the blondes underwear to his more private entrance.   
"Prompto... six.. I need you now.." His breath almost a whisper. His fingers prod around the males entrance before sliding in, his thrusts gentle so the other could become accustomed.   
  
Pants and light whimpers escaped Prompto's lips, the very sounds alone had succeeded in increasing the princes arousal; Noctis gradually inserting a second finger only when he felt Prompto adjusting for more. The blonde's hand moved, shifting to the raven's shoulder giving him a look that expressed he was ready. And so withdrawing his fingers from the blonde, Noctis moved both hands to the others hips. With a slow thrust he moved into the blonde, Prompto shut his eyes in response to the intrusion and Noctis grunting at the warmth and tightness of the other. Although he had been prepared there existed pain, at this Noctis paused taking hold of Prompto's hand.   
The blonde opened his violet eyes looking towards the other in a slight confusion. From there Noctis had moved the hand he grasped directly above his own heart. The resonating, steady and slightly quickened beat echoing through Prompto's hand, his pink cheeks only darkening more.   
  
"Look at me, Prompto.. I want to see you, all of you."   
Prompto gulped as his half mast eyes looked at Noctis, giving a slight nod.   
  
And so, moving out Noctis then thrusted back into the other. Taking it slow and gentle until the blonde grew accustomed, with Noctis now fully sheathed with in him, Prompto's hips moved to meet Noctis' thrusts. There was no clearer indication that he wanted more, he needed more and he was ready. The very action had caused Noctis to twitch with in the other male. Both of his hands moving to rest next to Prompto's head as he gave it his all, each thrust deeper and harder into the other. A symphony of moans echoed with in the cave at the males' pleasure. Each one of them crying out their names, and so this continued until the moment of their orgasm.   
Prompto's hands gripping firmly at Noctis' back, tears having welled up in the intense pleasure and feeling of it all.   
"N-Noct!"  
and at an almost simultaneous timing, the raven unloaded his essence with in the other, calling out Prompto's name. Moans reduced to pants, as the both of them endeavoured to regain their composition and breath. The Crown prince falling a top of the other as Prompto held Noctis close.  
Noctis still had the energy to unsheathed himself from the other, pressing a small soft kiss to his cheek.   
It was quiet and just above a whisper, none the less he heard it.   
"..Love you.."   
Overwhelming emotion resonated deep with in his breast, never had he felt so whole, so fulfilled, and happy. Closing his eyes, as droplets of tears escaped the male, he embraced Noctis.  
Regardless of warnings- the present nor future, no longer scared him anymore; nothing was like as it was before. He now walked tall, not as a friend, not as a crown guard; but as his lover.   
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile across the other side of Eos....  
A very concerned shield and overly concerned caffeinated Ignis, awaited the return of both the blonde and raven prince.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've actually written a piece and posted it on here, I tend to do more art than writing.  
> I also tend to do more Ardyn content, but Promptis is a special ship in my heart. I will endeavour to write more, mayhap to exercise and increase my skills.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
